The present invention relates to a grab handle assembly.
It is generally known to provide for xe2x80x9cassistxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d handles in a vehicle passenger compartment. Such grab handles are typically mounted in a vehicle such that they sit at an angle to the horizon and are used by occupants when entering or exiting the vehicle. Typically, the grab handle is mounted through a headliner to a roof bracket or rail. The grab handle may be a component of a headliner assembly or may be mounted after the headliner is installed in the passenger compartment.
When conventional grab handles are installed to the underside of the roof structure (particularly when they are shipped as part of the headliner assembly), the headliner system (and/or grab handles) are loaded straight upward in the vehicle""s xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d axis direction. As such, the handle mounting features tend to interfere with the roof rails before the assembly reaches its intended location so that a combination of bending, manipulating, and contorting the headliner and rocking the grab handles is needed to overcome the interference and engage the mounting features.
To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable grab handle assembly that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-install grab handle assembly that overcomes the above-noted disadvantages.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a grab handle assembly that can be quickly and easily installed or removed from a vehicle interior.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a grab handle assembly shipped as part of an overhead system that is coupled (e.g., as a secondary stage) into the roof structure after the headliner system is in place.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a grab handle assembly that can be mounted to the roof structure in a perpendicular direction to the mounting surface so that the headliner does not need to be manipulated or contorted to attain anchoring of the grab handles.
How these and other advantages and features of the present invention are accomplished (individually, collectively, or in various subcombinations) will be described in the following detailed description of the preferred and other exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the FIGURES. Generally, however, they are accomplished in an apparatus for mounting a handle to a substrate. The apparatus comprises a retaining system comprising a retainer clip and a strap movable between a first position and a second position. A portion of the strap is deformable to retain the handle by an interference fit when the strap is in the second position.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a headliner system configured to mount to a vehicle roof structure. The headliner system comprises a substrate, a handle movable between a first position and a second position. The handle comprises a biasing element, and a retainer clip coupled to the substrate. The handle is retained by the biasing element being captured between the roof structure and a projection.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a method of mounting a handle to a substrate. The method comprises coupling a retainer clip to the substrate, coupling the handle to the retainer clip in a first position, and capturing a portion of the handle between the retainer clip and a projection by moving the handle from the first position to a second position.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a method of mounting a handle to vehicle roof structure. The method comprises providing a retaining system comprising a retainer clip, coupling the retainer clip to a headliner, coupling the handle to the retainer clip and orientating it in a first position, moving the handle to a second position to capture a portion of the handle between the retainer clip and a projection, locating the headliner relative to the roof structure, and moving the handle to a third position to retain a portion of the handle between at least a portion of the retaining system and the roof structure. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the handle is moved to the second position by pulling it away from the retaining system, and the handle is moved to the third position by pushing it towards the retaining system.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the disclosed embodiments are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the disclosed embodiments if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.